Pokemon College: The Adventures of Sean
by onlychanceatperfect
Summary: Beginning as a freshman at one of the best Pokemon colleges around, Sean and his bestfriend, Lisa, must train their Pokemon while attempting to pass all their classes.
1. Chapter 1

"'I am a part of all that I have met; Yet all experience is an arch wherethro' gleams that untravell'd world, whose margin fades for ever and for ever when I move.' So, in this quote from Tennyson's 'Ulysses,' Odysseus looks upon his journey as a whole and, furthermore…"

One week of class and we're already examining the meaning of life through literature. Fun stuff. I don't think my teacher realizes our lack of enthusiasm today. Our mind are not in the realm of literary analysis, but they reside with the eggs sitting on our laps, cradled in our arms, or in our bags next to us. We, or at least I, ooze with anticipation.

I look up. Some poor girl in the front is being victimized by Professor Carrig's expecting gaze waiting for an answer to her question that the girl undoubtedly didn't hear. Her egg, mustard-yellow with a large red sphere smack dab in the middle, clearly commands her attention. She stutters some incoherent noises before scrambling through her book turning the pages rapidly.

I look back down at my two identical eggs, one on my lap and the other in my bag beside me. The brown eggs give off a small amount of heat hinting at the life they will soon give. I shift in my desk. My butt hurts fell asleep. I glance up at the clock risking a meeting of eyes between myself and the Professor or her devoted Noctowl. That thing unnerved me. I swear it could see into my soul or even take it if the large owl felt like it.

Luckily the bird was currently preening itself on its perch in the corner of the classroom. I escape the eyes of my Professor as well, steal a glance at the clock, and look back down at my text. Only a couple minutes left till I can get the heck out of here.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a bright white light.

"Go," Carrig immediately drops her current sentence and orders a boy in the third row. "Leave your things and go," she orders once again when he attempts to pack his bag. The boy, a freshman like myself, bolts out of the room in a frantic run with his egg held out in front of him, still glowing.

My Professor addresses us once again, "Let the fun begin," she says as a sly smile worms itself across her face.

This will be an interesting year.

* * *

Bug types. God damn bug types. Bug types galore. Bug types, bug types, bug types freakin' everywhere.

Today was the official first day of "Hatch Week," a week in which all of the students' eggs are meant to hatch and we're forced to run out of classes, the library, or restaurants to make sure we're alone with our newly hatching egg. I guess initial one-on-one time is kind of a big deal.

Anyway, from my spot on the ground in front of my dorm I could tell that Hatch Week was in full swing. Small bug pokemon climbed on trees munching greedily on the leaves they had to offer. By the end of the week I doubt we'll have any foliage left on campus. One Caterpie's trainer was even attempting to yank it off a nearby maple tree which earned the trainer a string shot to the face. Letting out a small chuckle I looked back down at my eggs.

My eggs gleamed from the reflection of the sun's rays showing off their true beauty. I once naively thought they were completely identical. After catching myself studying and admiring them for sometimes up to an hour, I can now point out every intricate detail and distinction between the two eggs.

The egg to my left, slightly smaller than the one to my right, is a darker shade of brown than its sibling. About a third of the way down from the top a cream colored band begins and continues to the middle of the eggs. On the smaller, darker egg the band is slightly bigger, but bigger just the same. Its sibling to the right has a mark, however, that it does not. The spot, about the size of a half dollar, was pure white. I sometimes find myself tracing this mysterious spot absorbing the egg's warmth through my fingertips. They were both beautiful, my eggs. Soon I'll get to meet the Pokémon within.

I was immediately snapped back into reality upon hearing my name being shouted from behind me.

"Sean! Sean, hellooooo."

"Hey Lisa," I said without needing to turn around to know it was my bestfriend. "What's going on? Have yours hatched yet?" She came around and sat directly facing me.

"Nope. Not yet," she sighed. "This wait is killing me. They should call it 'Hell Week' instead." Lisa had a bit of a knack for being dramatic. She paused and looked down at her eggs that she now gently sat pn her lap. She took out a rag and began to shine her first one.

It was a reddish color like that of a dying rose. On the side currently facing me are several deep red marks that resemble tufts of fur, yet the egg is completely slick and oval. Lisa is softly humming as she shines her egg. Her brown hair, just past shoulder length keeps distracting her interrupting the tune as the wind whips it about. Finally she gets fed up and puts her hair into a ponytail in a huff.

"So, no luck with yours either, huh?"

"Nah," I respond watching her eggs' places. "At least we didn't get something lame like a Caterpie." I gesture Lisa's attention to the trainer still trying to order his Pokémon off the tree.

She tries to hid her laughter when her and the trainer make super awkward eye contact. She buries her head in her purple backpack as she cracks up into it. She gets ahold of herself and begins working on her second egg. This one, contrasting her first, is almost entirely a light cream color except for the very top which resembles an orange mane of some kind. Well at least I know she probably has a fire type if I need some protection from a rabid Oddish.

"Have you seen Jarret yet today?" I ask naming the only other member of our high school to get in here.

"Briefly. He looked busy so I didn't bother him. Plus I was late to class and didn't have time to stop. His eggs looked pretty cool though.

"I wonder what he chose to major in. I know he was having trouble with that."

"Speaking of that, what did you decide on?" She asked putting her newly shined egg down and leaning back on her hands getting more comfortable.

"Uh, well, my parents wanted me to focus on the more academic majors. I don't get it. I get into one of the top three best schools for Pokémon training and they want me to get a 'real' degree. So I had to meet them halfway. I'm double majoring in English and Coordinating with a minor in Breeding. I'll probably drop the English major in a year or two. I just had to get them off my back," I rolled my eyes thinking back to that extremely fun conversation. It ended with my Mom's Bellossom having to use Sweet Scent on the three of us so that we would calm down. I never did thank her for that. "Anyway, have you declared yours yet?"

Yea, that's where I just came from. I went with Battle Strategies with an emphasis on fire types. I think it'll be interesting. I mean I can always change it later id I want to," she paused. "I just wish they would hatch already," she looked longingly at her eggs.

"Just a few more days," I told her looking at my own.

* * *

Classes began a familiar pattern. In each one someone would catch a white glow and a student would rush out of class. They would return a few minutes later after bonding with their newly hatched Pokémon with it either beside the or in a pokeball attached to their belts when a Pokémon was too large to fit in class. I found myself becoming increasing jealous of them. It was nearing the end of Hatch Week and I had yet to have either of mine hatch.

Lisa's hatched on day three with the rest of the fire, electric, and fighting types. Her Pokémon, an adorable Vulpix and fierce Ponyta, walked next to her now while I, still grasping my eggs, walked on the side opposite them.

"Maybe you have some huge badass dragon," Lisa speculated on the identity of my eggs.

"I doubt that since today is supposed to be the day the dragon types hatch. Still, nothing. Maybe mine are," I paused not wanting to say it, "defective." Defective was the nice way of putting dead. Defective eggs were usually those mishandled, thus injuring or even killing the Pokémon within. "Maybe I need to go see Nurse Joy about them."

"But you took care of those eggs like there was some kind of nobleman living in them. There's no way you hurt them."

Her Vulpix, Aura, as if sensing my complete and utter disappointment, circled around Lisa and began rubbing itself on my leg while letting out a small purring noise.

"Aw, she likes you!" Lisa gushed at the sight.

"I think she's just trying to tell me everything will be alright." I began to bend down to pet the small Pokémon thanking it for its kind gesture.

As soon as my hand neared her, Lisa's Pontya surged forward cutting off contact between us. His mane enlarged almost hitting both Lisa and myself.

"Holy sh-" I was cut off when Ponyta reared baring its extremely sharp and hard hooves.

Lisa ran forward and grabbed Ponyta's reigns.

"Fury! Get down now!" She yelled trying to save me from an inevitable concussion. Fury, upon hearing his trainer, immediately dropped to the ground back on all fours. He kept his gaze directly on me. Too afraid to move I looked at Lisa mentally asking what the hell was wrong with her Pokémon.

Seeing my eyes on her, she explained. "He's really protective of Aura, okay? Ponytas are usually in herds and he sees Aura and me as his herd-mates I guess. He just needs to learn that Aura can protect herself and so can I." She rubbed Fury's back and gave him a scratch behind his right ear, which seemed to take his attention off me for the time being. "Isn't that right, Fury? You just wanted to protect Aura from the big scary man?"

"Big. Scary. Man," I repeated in disbelief. "That thing almost killed me!"

"Oh relax. He'll trust you eventually." She turned to Fury. "He's part of your heard just like me and Aura. He'll protect us just like you do, and when his Pokémon hatch they'll be part of our herd too. Now make nice. You too, Sean."

Fury lowered his head and stepped towards me. "Put your head down and step towards him," she instructed me.

Lowering my head but keeping my ears ready in case Fury decided to kick me, I moved forward. "Now when Fury nudges you look up and breathe a small stream of air into his nose."

"Excuse me," I whispered harshly to Lisa.

"Just do it."

I left my head down for what felt like ten minutes ready for a swift kick in the stomach when I felt a gentle tap on my forehead. I slowly raised my head to the Ponyta's menacing gaze. Reluctantly I began to blow the largest stream of air I dared.

Fury responded by bringing its nose to meet mine. I responded by gently petting just behind his ear where Lisa was petting earlier. I figured it was his favorite spot to be pet. He responded with a smile only a Ponyta could muster and a small neigh.

"Congrats, you're part of the herd."

Great, I thought to myself. At least now I won't be getting kicked anytime soon.

"Now go talk to Nurse Joy about those eggs. I'm sure they're fine, but just go double check. Maybe you have a pair of Moltres or something! That'd be awesome!"

"Yea I bet that's exactly what they would give to a freshman with little to no training experience. 'Here take two giant fire birds. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Oh! Well we're at it how about a Dialga? It can control space and time so that shouldn't be an issue,'" I said mocking Lisa.

"I could have Aura use Firespin on you right now and no one would be the wiser."

"I think Nurse Joy would question why I was flame broiled and charred when I met her. Than I'd have to tell her you were a bit-"

"Aura, Firesp-"

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

"Good luck!" Lisa called after me as I walked as quickly as I could from her demon fire types.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed to the center of campus to the main Pokémon center. Each dorm has a minicenter normally attended by a student nurse and their Pokémon; typically a Chansey but really any other Pokémon could be a nurse. My dorm is attended by a girl named Rachel and her Oddish. She was a nice girl, very knowledgeable, however, since this was literally a matter of life and death I decided that a fully qualified nurse was in order.

On my way from my dorm located at the most northern point of campus, I pass the Union and practice fields which are the main hubs of campus. The fields, normally used by upper classmen and classes dedicated to battling were completely full. From my vantage point I could see the water field where typically water type only battles took place. But, now they were being used by a Pidgeotto and a Machop both being directed by the same trainer. He looked to only be a year or two older than me, but when his ferocity flared up as he directed his Pokémon he seemed to be much older. His Machop dodged the Pidgeotto with obvious skill and training landing on a small platform in the water. As it was gaining its sea-legs on the teetering dais his Pidgeotto quickly delivered a wing attack, knocking the fighting type into the water.

I couldn't see anymore as I kept walking, although I wanted to stay and watch the two Pokémon train. I loved seeing the graceful yet calculated way both Pokémon moved. I just hope mine liked to train. Scratch that. I just hope mine like _me._

I look to my right to see the Student Union. A new building, it was full of restaurants and games, as well as a designated study area for those here more inclined to academics. The front of the Union is a giant wall of windows; something I feel may not have been the smartest decision for a campus full of Pokémon. They must be hyperbeam proof, I thought. I mentally shrugged at the folly of the designer and continued past a couple dorms and entered the on campus Pokémon center.

It was just like any typical Pokémon center. Video phones resided to the left of the entrance with little privacy curtains if a conversation required one. To the right was the waiting area for those whose Pokémon were being tended to. To the left of the counter and down the hall is the pool area for recovering water types. Right now Nurse Joy was busy helping another student with what looked like an injured Magby. I decided to wander around for a bit while I wait.

Just as I go to turn around I smack foreheads into someone walking in.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I manage to eek out while I rub my forehead still stunned from the blow. "I wasn't looking."

"Yea, that really hurt. Next time warn a guy."

I recognized that voice, but I was still in too much pain to open my eyes. At least I can just get Nurse Joy to look at this now that I'm here.

Once my blurred vision began to clear I could see Jarret standing directly in front of me rubbing the same spot on his forehead as I was. He stood at exactly the same height as me: a hair below six feet. His hair, almost dark enough to qualify as black, usually was just long enough to cover his hazel eyes, but it seems he's gotten a haircut since I last saw him. Now it stopped just above his eyebrows. He looked great to be honest. In his arms he cradled an adorable pink Pokémon I've never seen before. It must not be native to Kanto or Johto which were the two regions I've lived in. Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova were the other three options. I'll just have to ask.

"Hey Jarret. Who's this cute little guy?"

I leaned in to pat it on the head when I felt a sharp sting on my cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jarret was laughing, a sound I could listen to forever.

"This 'cute little guy,'" he said obviously mocking me, "is my Happiny, Grace. She's of an all-female species. She will eventually evolve into a Chansey if you couldn't tell." He was still chuckling.

"Well I guess I deserved that than didn't I?" I leaned towards Grace again. "I'm very sorry for my mistake, little one."

Her glare was immediately transformed into a giant smile.

"Hap Happiny!" Her voice was tiny and high pitched, yet completely cheerful. She was one of the most adorable Pokémon I have ever seen.

"So where's your other one?" I straightened up to face Jarret once again. His eyes met mine squarely. They were stunning,

"Oh, he's probably hiding behind me. He's pretty shy," he explained all while smiling. "Duke? Come introduce yourself," he said only slightly turning his head.

A small beak began to poke out from behind his leg.

"Ruff?" Duke seemed to question.

"It's okay. C'mon out. Say hi."

Next a talon tentatively poked out, then a leg, followed finally by the rest of Jarret's Pokémon. Finally outside the sanctuary of his trainer's body Duke began hopping around. He was obviously a bird of prey with a sharp beak and talons to do maximum damage. However, the meek look on his face says otherwise. He honestly didn't look like he could hurt a bug type. His wings were currently at his sides and instead of just flying a couple of feet he insisted on continuously hopping to his destination.

Jarret must have caught my perplexed stare as he began to explain, "My Rufflet, Duke, is only about a day old. It takes a few days for some flying types to get used to their wings let alone flying around everywhere. I'm actually on my way to the aviary now so he can hopefully spread his wings and get some tips and tricks from the older Pokémon." He set Grace down, grabbed Duke, set him on his shoulder, and picked Grace up once again. Duke clung on to Jarret's shoulder with a face that said it was terrified to be up so high. A flying type scared of height, what's next? I thought. He nuzzled his trainer with a soft coo when he realized he wouldn't plunge to his death.

"But I gotta get going. I have class in an hour so I'll shoot you a text later?"

"Yea, definitely. I'll be around. I have to talk with Nurse Joy anyway while she isn't busy so I'll catch ya later!" I waved while he began to walk away and head to the back of the center where the aviary was located.

Alright. Breathe. Time to find out about these guys, I thought looking at my eggs with rising anxiety.

Just breathe.

* * *

Nurse Joy escorted me to one of the examination rooms after taking my name and I.D. number. The room was simple. A metal table resided in the middle with a small sink and several drawers and cabinets against the wall. It was simple and efficient.

I took a seat in one of the plastic brown chairs seated on the opposite wall of the sink. I wiped my cold, clammy hands on my jeans and began to take out my eggs from my bag.

I didn't realize I had begun to shake as well. It wasn't noticeable to Nurse Joy, but I could see the small tremors taking over my hands and, slowly, the rest of my body. I tried closing my eyes and taking long, steady deep breaths every time she had to leave the room. Nothing seemed to help.

What if I had killed them? Two Pokémon. Dead. I would be responsible. I think back and there was not _one _time I had fallen and dropped them, or shaken them on accident. This shouldn't be possible.

"Well let's take a look, shall we?" Nurse Joy said in her small and comforting voice. She took the first one, the one with the white mark, and set it gently on a beige towel that she brought in and put on the table. I watched as her hand slowly glided down the egg's side so carefully, yet exact. She removed a stethoscope from the drawer to her side and began to fully examine the egg. She stopped at points, which seeming random to me, looked calculated and precise. Her face was completely unreadable and concentrated. She seemed neither disappointed nor overjoyed. Having seemed satisfied in her examination she asked me to please switch eggs so she could examine the darker egg.

She went through the same motions with this egg as the first. What was going on in her head? I just wanted to scream in the silent minutes that passed between us. Were my Pokémon dead or alive? Couldn't she tell me that immediately?

That's when the shaking became worse. I could feel the tremors in my legs overwhelming me. I sat down to avoid the inevitable fall that would come if the trembling continued.

Finally Nurse Joy removed the stethoscope from her ears and put them back in their proper place. She scooped up both the towel and egg in her arms, and she swaddled the egg in it. She walked over and took a seat next to me on the empty chair.

"Sean, your eggs are completely healthy and the Pokémon within are intact."

The shaking stopped.

"However I do have some news," she continued.

It came back again.

"Your eggs are a bit…different than what we typically see here at PSJ."

"Different how?"

"The parents of these eggs are of a limited species. You see, only eight of their kind exist, six of which are completely sterile. They are completely incapable of breeding. The parents of your eggs, however, do not share that trait. They are obviously very capable of producing offspring. In fact, these are the first eggs of their kind to exist."

"Well what 'kind' are they?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Sean. But what I can tell you is that you'll be pleasantly surprised," she smiled.

"But why haven't they hatched yet? Hatch Week is basically over. Today is the last day and all the other dragon types have hatched. _Everyone's_ eggs have hatched."

"With these eggs we had no idea what the timeframe would be. Our best guess was the day the rest of their type-mates hatched, but it seems that wasn't the case."

"What now then? Am I going to have to wait a while longer? Next week we're starting to work with our Pokémon in classes. What am I going to tell my professors?" I hadn't noticed my sentences were now coming out rushed and frantic.

"Relax," Nurse Joy said, "take a breath and relax." I did as I was told. "Now, I have good news for you." A shot of pure energy raced up my spine at that last sentence. "Your eggs are on the verge of hatching. Within the next couple of hours you will be the proud trainer of two completely healthy Pokémon."

I stifled a scream. I doubt Nurse Joy would enjoy an eighteen year old boy screaming like a six year old girl right in her ear. But I felt like that little girl inside. I was so excited. Two Pokémon. Two wildly, mysterious, and rare Pokémon. Two friends. All mine.

"I'll send one of my assistances to grab you some lunch from the Union so you may stay here with your eggs." She laid a hand on my shoulder. "I can tell you'll make a wonderful trainer. It must have taken a lot of courage to recognize there may be a problem with your Pokémon. You have the right kind of mindset for this." Nurse Joy flashed a proud smile to me that I couldn't help returning. She got up from next to me and placed the darker egg on the table.

"After your Pokémon has hatched and you have had some time to get acquainted press the button next to the door. I'll come in and give them their initial checkup."

She went to leave. "Nurse Joy?" I called after her. Halfway out the door she turned around. "Thank you for everything. I would have gone mad if not for you. Did you ever consider becoming a school counselor?"

She laughed. "Actually that's the field I initially received my degree in when I was a student here. It drove my parents absolutely wild! A Joy not being a Pokémon nurse? It was unheard of. But, as you can see, it's where I ended up anyway. I guess you can't escape your fate, huh?"

She laughed again, obviously recalling some entertaining memories, and closed the door leaving me and my eggs to ourselves.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Phew. That one was fun to write.

I just wanted to say thank you to Ki-nee-chan and Koten123 for their kind words and encouragement. I've never allowed anyone to read anything I've written, let alone allowing anyone to give me feedback on something. I appreciated it.

Feel free to review or shoot me a message. :) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
